


Different Story

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce is the one (only one?) sprayed with Jerome's gas.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Let Me Follow You by Son Lux in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/4mBA0FHbLRbGXAqQJBepUb?si=SPhec0qnTyKJwYmGZ7ggWQ
> 
> Day fifteen: Bruce is the one sprayed
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce decided to take Jeremiah home that day; after all, his brother had just died, he didn't think Jeremiah wanted to be alone at that moment. When Jeremiah arrived, he invited him in, and Bruce accepted, it wouldn't hurt to stay a few hours with the engineer. He was busy looking at the plans of the generator who was surprised when he heard Jeremiah speak.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, you didn't have to.'' Jeremiah poured him a glass of wine, Bruce accepted.

''It's okay, I just thought you might need some company, and have a chance to spend more time with you.''' Bruce smiles at him, taking his hand.

"I know, thank you." Jeremiah shakes your hand.

  
After spending some time at Jeremiah's house, Bruce returns home, he had fun, he thought they would avoid talking about Jerome, but Jeremiah needed to get it off his chest, he was glad he was that person. After a few tears and talking about their families, they shared funny stories and their plans for the generator.

When Bruce arrived in his room, he found a gift, the notes said it was Jeremiah's, Bruce smiled, he didn't know Jeremiah was a gift giver. He opens the box and an air comes out of it, he hears Jerome's voice, his thoughts were confused, he could not reason what just happened. Until he did. And he started laughing, Jerome finally won. He drove Bruce crazy.

•

It's been two days since he's been contaminated. He didn't want to leave his room, he invented for Alfred on his mobile phone that he had traveled, Alfred was suspicious but didn't have the opportunity to say anything before Bruce hung up on him. Jeremiah had called 3 times, and left messages worried, Bruce didn't want to worry him, but he also didn't want to tell him that he would go crazy just like his brother. Jerome said he made a special mix for Bruce, what did that mean? He was already starting to feel different, his darkest thoughts starting to come to light. He was afraid of what he might do if he felt irritated.

Would Jeremiah accept him? He doubts. Speaking of the redhead, Bruce had made a new discovery about his feelings toward Jeremiah. When he first saw him, he confused the passion he was feeling with the admiration of the redhead's work, he thought he was just admiring Jeremiah too much because he was a figure to look at. Oh, he was so naive, he never stopped to think why his heart beat every time he saw Jeremiah. Of course, they've only known each other 3 days, but Bruce is sure they have something, something different and unique. A connection.

•

Three more days went by, Bruce had done a lot of things in those three days. He had realized that if Jeremiah didn't want to see clearly what was going on, then he would use some of the gas to let him see better.... He would do the same with Alfred. He did the same with Alfred. Now it was time for him to visit Jeremiah before Jim saw that something was out of the ordinary with him and Alfred and Jeremiah finding out from someone else. He follows Ecco guiding him through the labyrinth, he wonders if Ecco was a problem, she was clearly in love with Jeremiah, which was pathetic, Jeremiah was clearly gay, but he still didn't like her thinking near the engineer. 

"Hello Jeremiah'' Bruce says when he meets the man who was reading some papers, he puts the papers on the table and looks at Bruce.

"Hello Bruce, I've been calling you these days, something happened?" He approaches the young man.

"I have something to tell you'' And then he starts talking about how he was contaminated by a special gas that Jerome used the night he got home, about how his thoughts were getting darker and darker, and that now he was seeing more clearly than ever.

"Are you with a sample of the gas?" Jeremiah asked, swallowing dry and fixing his glasses. He was nervous.

"Here" He gave it to the redhead, he knew he wouldn't throw it on the floor, and he had a little more at home, he wasn't stupid "You... Do you still want to build the generator with me?"

"I do, I want to be with you." Jeremiah talks about putting the gas on the table, Bruce had talked to him about the connection he felt with the redhead. "But I don't think I could do it being as free as you are." Bruce feels his stomach plummet, he really thought Jeremiah would want "Don't be like this." Jeremiah takes his hand and "I'm not done.

"You don't want to be with me, I think I get it" Bruce talks about trying to let go of Jeremiah's hand but Jeremiah squeeze it.

"I want to be with you, that's why I want to be contaminated too," Bruce is surprised when he hears, "I'll never be free like you, unless I'm contaminated, and I want, I want to be able to see what you're seeing, Bruce," he takes a hand up Bruce's cheek. 

"Would you agree to burn Gotham to the ground and then rebuild to our whim?" Bruce asks by putting his foreheads together.

"All for you Bruce" Jeremiah walks away and from a kiss on his forehead, he goes to the table and gets the gas, he looks at Bruce, who takes his hand.

"Thank you," Bruce speaks just before Jeremiah pushes the button and a gas is released, Jeremiah falls to the ground and begins to laugh, Bruce doesn't touch him, he lets the effects of the gas consume Jeremiah. He looks so beautiful. And then it's over, Jeremiah takes his hands off his now messy hair, gets up and looks at Bruce, smiles, Bruce feels himself giving the biggest smile, and throws himself into Jeremiah's arms giving him a kiss full of fire and passion.

"Let's bring chaos to Gotham together," Bruce says in Jeremiah's ear as Jeremiah was taking them to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
